


ain’t you my baby?

by lunaves



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Lot Of The Pet Name Baby, Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of past abuse, consensual cheating, cucking maybe, straight up porn, thigh riding, whats better than two girls finding comfort in each others arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaves/pseuds/lunaves
Summary: "Cel, sweetheart?" Alina murmurs after a third peck, her lips still feathering over Cel's as the latter tries to capture them again."Mm?" comes her hummed response, her eyes opening slightly to see what Alina wants as she pulls away, even as she tries to chase her lips."Can I show you how beautiful you are? You don't deserve to be so upset.”





	ain’t you my baby?

**Author's Note:**

> for best reading experience listen to:  
No Plan by Hozier  
NFWMB by Hozier  
Is There Somewhere? by Halsey

Celica wasn't quite into it, that much was obvious. Her eyes looked nervous and her body was stiff as the two left the room Celica shared with her husband. Alina carried Cel back to her room, giving a pleased sigh when they get in and she can set Cel on the end of her bed and lock her door. She doesn't enjoy, though, the darting looks Cel gives to Alina and back to her fidgeting hands. Alina drops to her knees in front of Cel and reaches to push her hair back with a gentle forefinger. 

"Cel… we don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can cuddle instead. We won't do something you don't want to do," Alina tells her in a quiet voice. With the way Vaius rushed to jump on her brother, she isn't surprised Cel is anxious and uneasy with all of this.

Cel looks conflicted but she eventually holds her arms out, "Can we cuddle for now…?"

Alina gives Celica a soft smile as she takes Cel in her arms and lifts her into the bed further. Crawling into bed, she kisses Cel's temple as she lays her down and lays next to her.

"Cel, sweetheart… are you okay?" Alina asks softly as she keeps Celica in her arms. Cel seems hesitant to answer her, but with a small squeeze to Alina's arm, she responds.

"I…" her voice shakes slightly, "it feels like Vaius was more excited to sleep with Nikolai than he has been with me in weeks. It feels like I'm always asking him for sex, not that he really wants me. Sometimes even our kisses feel like he's just doing it for me, not because he really wants to kiss me," she spills out, her hands clinging to Alina.

Alina frowns and presses a kiss to Cel's forehead, trying to shush the quiet sobs she hears from her best friend.

"Oh, baby, come here…" she mumbles to Cel, her hands tangling in Cel's hair, "I'm sorry.."

Cel's sobs grow as her hands bunch up Alina's shirt, her tears staining the fabric on her chest. Alina's heart breaks for her, for the pain she's going through. For the fact that at that point, it's likely her brother is getting all Cel wants from her husband while the poor girl sobs in her arms. She does all she can to comfort Cel, between rubbing her back, playing with her hair, and kissing her forehead, but none seem to work. She figures she can do as she can there and let Celica get through this on her own.

"I feel so alone sometimes, Nana. He tells me he loves me, that he wants me, and yet… Gods, Alina, you didn't see the excitement in his eyes when I told him he could sleep with Niko. I didn't want him to. But I let him, because I'm  _ stupid _ . I let him in hopes this'll all stop after. What if it doesn't? What if- Nana, I don't know what I'll do if he leaves me for Nikolai. I don't think I'll be able to face them. I can't take two more of Vai's kids away, but I can't lose my babies either…" she pushes on, her breathing picking up.

"Celica…" she mumbles, pressing soft kisses on Cel's forehead, "he won't leave you, baby. I promise."

The words do little to calm the fear in her heart and the panic that's filling her. The kisses help somewhat, but it's still a while before she stops, but Alina tries to comfort her all the while. By the time she calms, Alina feels the wetness of tears on her chest but her focus is entirely on the girl in her arms. Alina opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by the hoarseness of Celica's voice.

"Nana? Will you kiss me? Please?" she asks, looking up at Alina with red and puffy eyes, desperate for some feeling of love. Celica notes the hesitancy in Alina's eyes, leading her to plead quietly, "Nana…"

Alina is torn between what she wants and what she knows she should do. She should march to her brother's door, rip Vaius from him and demand he sees his wife. But  _ Gods _ , ever since coming back, she's wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless. She held back because of Vaius, but now Cel's asking her to, and-

Why not, she decides. She's doing what Cel wants, and if Alex gets to be with Vai for one night, why shouldn't she get who she wants for a night?

Closing her eyes, Alina leans in and gives Celica a soft kiss, trying to make sure it gives her all the love she could want and tries not to feel like she's melting. She's surprised when Celica returns the kiss in a similar fashion. 

There's no race to be run. There's no rush, there's nothing but the softness of Celica's lips along her own. There's no neediness, no plan for anything. She feels  _ perfect _ , Alina thinks, and nothing can compare. Celica lets a small sigh escape her lips as she relaxes, and Alina wonders then how she's ever going to let this go. 

The feeling only grows when she feels Celica part her lips, asking silently for more. Alina obliges, her tongue lightly passing through her own lips and past Cel's, deepening the kiss and yet still letting it be soft. As she feels Cel's hand lift and push hair from Alina's face, her fingers so chilly and yet so perfect against her skin, she relishes the sweetness of Cel's mouth and the faint taste of the wine she had just prior. It drives Alina to repeat the motion to Cel, her fingers touching the coldness of Celica's body and almost worrying she'll melt the girl. 

It isn't long before Cel pulls away after that, her heart stuttering in her chest. Alina wants to whine at the loss of contact, and after a moment of debate captures Cel's lips with her own, not wanting to let her go. And Cel lets her. She doesn't pull away and instead pushes her fingers through Alina's hair, her breath hitching when she hears Alina's hummed delight.

It's Cel's turn to be upset when Alina pulls away, but she relishes the small kisses Alina gives after.

"Cel, sweetheart?" Alina murmurs after a third peck, her lips still feathering over Cel's as the latter tries to capture them again.

"Mm?" comes her hummed response, her eyes opening slightly to see what Alina wants as she pulls away, even as she tries to chase her lips.

"Can I show you how beautiful you are? You don't deserve to be so upset."

Cel's eyes avert as she nods, allowing Alina to continue on with her. Alina gives her one more soft kiss before trailing her lips to Cel's jawline, her kisses just as soft just there as they were on her lips. She gives a pleased sigh, her eyes fluttering shut again as she lets herself relax, to allow the want and love Alina is trying to give her. She can’t help the gasp that escapes her lips either when the lips travel to her neck, pressing over the broken skin left by her husband as if Alina’s lips could heal the wounds of both her skin and her heart. She peppers a series of kisses along each and every scar left on her neck, her collarbone, wherever she can reach readily. Her hands work at gently pushing Celica’s shirt up. When her lips cant travel any further south, she sits up slightly. 

“Celica, sit up for me? I just want to get your shirt off.” She asks, and Celica doesn’t hesitate to do as she’s asked and immediately recapture Alina’s lips with her own. Her hands work to pull Alina’s shirt off as well, and Alina lets it come off before pressing her lips to Cel’s forehead again. 

“You’re so strong, Celica. You’re so hurt, and yet… you’re still clinging to your hope. And that’s so, so good. You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” She mutters to Cel, her hands traveling up to gently hold her chest, “So good.”   
  
Alina feels Celica shiver as her kisses move down until they’re over Cel’s heart, “And I love you.”   
  
Cel gasps as she feels Alina kiss down and around her chest, giving her sweet and loving kisses as much as she can until she starts traveling down to her navel. She kisses along Cel’s stomach, mumbling that she’s gorgeous with feathered words that make Celica want to melt under Alina’s lips. But her small gasps increase as Alina tugs at Cel's skirt, pulling them down as well as her underclothes, humming slightly as she throws them to the side. She does the same for herself with a pleased hum.   
  
“Oh, baby, you look so pretty like this for me. Can I keep going?” Alina asks her, her fingers trailing the younger woman’s inner thighs.

“Please do, Nana..” she begs softly.

“You don’t need to plead with me, Celica. All you had to do was say yes,” She moves down once more, her lips falling along Celica’s thighs as she spreads her legs gently, “Are you sure you want this?”   
  
Celica nods once more, her breath hitching as she feels Alina’s breath hit her core before passing to kiss her inner thighs, just as gently. She squirms slightly, finding she wants to feel Alina’s lips on her more than she ever thought she would. So when Alina’s lips press against her, she gives a pleased hum as her legs go over Alina’s shoulders.

Alina kisses her a few times there before giving some testing licks in an effort to taste her, nearly moaning herself from how sweet Cel tastes under her. Her tongue runs from Cel's entrance up to her clit, adoring the way she squirms at the feeling. Alina drags her hands up her thighs, holding her hips in place as her tongue explores every little nook and cranny it can reach. Her lips and tongue pay special attention to the younger woman's clit, her tongue flicking at as her lips close around it and suck at it softly.

The moans and little  _ ah, ah, ahs _ that leave Cel's lips are beautiful, Alina thinks. They sound perfect. It encourages her to keep going at it and pull more of those sweet sounds from Cel. Her tongue traces small hearts along her clit happily, something akin to a purr escaping her lips as Cel's hands pass through Alina's hair, grasping at it from the pleasure. Nothing prepares Alina for the way Celica cries out when her tentative and exploratory licks turn to lapping at her slit, taking in her taste as much as she can. It's music to her ears, so beautiful coming from Cel's mouth. Her laps make Cel's hips jump in her hands leaving Alina to hold them down. She soon removes her hands and lets them travel down, however, and before Cel can protest her mouth leaves Cel's core and are replaced by both of her hands: one pushing two fingers into the warmth of her sweet Celica's hole while the thumb of her other hand rubs at her clit, causing Cel to arch her back and moan again.

She looks up to see Cel's eyes squeezed shut and her brow furrowed, her bottom lip trembling in pleasure as she lets out little mewls and moans. Alina grins and kisses Cel's inner thigh, rubbing her thumb in circles around her clit, causing her legs to tremble much like her lip.

“There we go, baby,” she purrs, dragging her fingers out slowly, only to press back in and pump them in and out of her. “You’re always so cute, Cel. I’m so lucky to have such a pretty girl like you in my life.”

The little whine Cel gives in response to her words makes Alina want more and more and  _ more,  _ her head buzzing with the sounds she makes. She curls her fingers inside of Cel, making her hips jump again as Alina speeds her thumb up slightly along her clit. She feels Cel tighten around her fingers and she hums in delight. 

"Oh, you're doing so good, baby. You're doing so good for me. You're so cute like this too," Alina praises, her lips kissing softly at Cel's inner thigh again as Cel whimpers at the pleasure, her thighs squeezing together as much as she can make them.

"Do you like the praise, Celica?" Alina coos, her grin widening when Cel offers a nod, "Yeah? You deserve all the praise you can get. You're so pretty, baby, and you deserve so much. You deserve all the love I can give you."

"I- ah, Alina… I love you..!" She whines, grasping her hair and tugging at it. Alina smiles at that.

"I love you too, sweetheart. And since you're being so good for me, I'll give you a gift." She says as her head dips back down, replacing her thumb with her mouth and swirling her tongue along her clit, making Cel shiver in pleasure. Alina hums as her lips close around her and she sucks while Cel moans loudly. Her fingers curl again as she pushes a third one in to join, trying to hit her G-spot and make Cel clench around her fingers again. Cel grasps at her hair and grinds herself along Alina's tongue with a sharp moan. Alina let's her eyes flutter shut so she can let her instincts take control.

"N-ah, Nana, please, more," her words stumble out of her mouth before she can help it, "-feels  _ so  _ good, Nana, your lips, just a little more…" she begs. 

Celica sounds so  _ good _ begging for Alina, and she can't help but oblige her wishes. She doubles down on her efforts, her tongue flicking rapidly and her fingers pumping more. Her fingers push at Cel's walls in hopes of getting her to cum for her. She can tell when she hits it as Celica lets a loud moan drag out when Alina keeps hitting it, clenching around her fingers. Cel's breath hitches as she lets go, and Alina greedily laps at her as Celica rides out her orgasm against her mouth. 

Alina pulls back when Celica seems to calm even as her breathing continues to stutter. She pulls her fingers out, looking up at Celica and cleaning her fingers of Cel with a hum.

"Mm, you taste so sweet, Cel. You  _ look _ so good right now. And you did so good cumming for me. So good, baby," she purrs as she moves forward, kissing Cel once. Cel responds with a small hum as she looks at Alina, pulling her back into a kiss. She doesn't seem to mind the taste of herself, and it only encourages Alina to keep kissing her. She feels like she could get drunk off the way Cel's tongue presses to her lips and tries to prod inside her mouth in hopes she'll kiss her deeper. Of course she will, too, she'll do anything that's asked of her if it comes from Celica. Especially when her lips feel like they melt into Cel's, fitting perfectly as if they were meant to be there.

She's reminded of when they were younger. How they were always so close. How the last time she had seen Celica, she ran to her and gave her a shy kiss, asking her to come back soon. And she never did. She was swept off one night, held for years for Gods knows what reason until she managed to get out by some stroke of luck and find her way to a port town in hopes of just getting  _ home. _ But then her brother finds her, and he's with Emryn, and then he leads her back to where they are and there's Annalise, and Clara, and soon after a man she's never seen hugging her brother, passing a baby to Emryn, and beside them is her Celica again. And she's grown, and she looks happy, if not a little confused. She can't help but pick her up and hold her, to kiss her temple and love on her. Even after she realizes she's married now. Even if she sees the way her brother looks at Cel's husband, how she looks at Cel like that. How she longs to be the one to bring Cel to bed in the few nights they were together again before this. 

Her lips pause the kiss after a minute. "Do you want to cuddle? Or do you want more than that?" 

Cel looks through half lidded eyes at Alina, making her want to groan out from just how good she looks. "I… I want more, please," she asks quietly.

Alina nods, "Yeah?" she asks, "What do you like, Cel? I don't quite have what Vai has, so what else can I do for you?"

Cel flushes in her arms, "I-I like being talked to. I like being talked down to, sometimes… and roughness. I like having to beg. But the praise was nice too…" she trails off.

Alina kisses her jaw once before sitting up. "Straddle my thigh then, Cel."

With a nod, Celica gets up and throws her leg over Alina's and faces her, her face paling when Alina frowns. 

"I never said my thighs, baby. Just my thigh. That's your only warning."

She scrambles to comply, settling herself down ad Alina grins. "There you go. Just listen to me, yeah?" Cel nods at that again, and Alina hums, "Use your words."

"Y-ye- actually. What if I don't wanna listen?" Cel asks.

"Oh, you're gonna want to listen. Start riding my thigh," she mumbles to Cel in her ear with a widening grin when Cel complies, "and what was it you told me? You liked being talked down to?”

Celica lets out a small moan at that, her hips moving along Alina's thigh.

"Yes or no, Celica?" Alina demands.

"Y-yes. Please," Cel pleads, "I'll be  _ yours _ tonight, please," she moans out.

Alina grins wickedly at that, her hands traveling up. "Yeah? What does my girl want right now, then?" 

“Talk to me, touch me. Please. Make me be good for you.”

“You want to be good for me? Ride me faster, then.” She commands, leaning down to bite at Cel’s neck. She immediately responds, her hips moving faster as she whimpers slightly. Alina grabs her hips, pulling her hips down for more pressure as Cel cries out. Cel’s hands fly to Alina’s shoulders for balance through their moans.

“O-oh, fuck, Alina,” Celica moans loudly, her lips crashing to the older woman’s in an attempt at both muffling her moans and satiating her desire for affection. And honestly? Her lips feel so warm, so soft, and she feels bad when she realizes she wants nothing more than to kiss her as much as possible. Maybe even moreso than her husband.

Alina returns her eager kiss, pushing and pulling Cel’s hips around and groaning at the wetness she feels coating her thigh from Cel, from how absolutely soaked and wet she is.

_ And all because of me, _ Alina thinks proudly, her kiss getting more eager at the notion that it was  _ her _ that made Cel cum once already, that it was  _ her _ that made Cel so  _ fucking _ wet to the point where her thigh is soaked. She groans against Cel’s lips, delighted at all of this, at the feeling of Cel and everything she’s getting from her. The semblance that maybe she might be loved in some way, more than she was when she lived with… Gods, she doesn’t want to think about the way she was touched, the way he would get so drunk he’d pretend she was the wife who had disappeared. She felt so… dirty touching him. She always had.

Celica is different. The way her eyes are always warm and full of light as they cascade over her, the way her lips press loving kisses to her lips, or cheek, or forehead. Even if second’s not the same. But the way Cel touches her and holds her, she thinks maybe she can pretend for one night that they’re in love and that this is all real. 

She barely registers when Cel’s thighs clench around her own and shake. She registers more, though, when Cel pulls away and grinds just a little faster. When she lets out a loud and breathy moan, falling forth as she cums for a second time with Alina. When Celica starts chanting Alina’s name above her breath like a prayer, and Alina wants to moan at just those sounds. She registers completely the shivering kiss Cel places back on her lips. She registers them falling back on the bed, Cel breathless, and wanting any and all affection to be had. 

To shower Alina in love with kisses and small arm rubs. With a series of loving words and affirmations.

The hum of night drones on, drowning out everything save for the softest kisses and the small whispers shared between them. It’s peaceful. Celica forgets her fear for a while. Alina lets go of her trauma for a while. They find solace for now.

But Gods, Alina thinks, she didn’t mean to fall more in love tonight. Especially not with someone as unattainable as Celica.


End file.
